Kagome's old new life
by Daniella Griggori
Summary: when Naraku made a wish on the Shikon no Tama, Kagome was sent to her world when nothing is right. when she moves to her cousin Honey's to live with him and her brother Mori, her world is a lil bit crazy. Sessomaru, her husband comes to the present! 0.0
1. Chapter 1

Kagome at ouran high (sorry if the characters are occ)

chapter 1 from the battle field to home.  
>"Hit the mark!"<br>"Iron reaper soul stealer!"  
>"Windtunel!"<br>"Hiraicotz!"  
>We were at Naraku's castle in the final battle . I told shippo to take cover while we were fighting.I quickly shouted to everyone,"Becareful! Naraku just set off his myasma.<br>Ill purrify it!"  
>As my sacred arrow purified the myasma it made a critical impact on him and hissed,"Wretched wench!" he made a critical blow on my shoulder and made a giant black hole.<br>"Everyone, hold on to something!" Miroku shouted to us. I held on on to a dead tree and kilala came to my side along with Shippo.  
>"KAGOME!DAMN IT NARAKU! KAAAAAAAGGGGGOOOOOOMMMME!" i yelled back,"INUYASHA!" I was being sucked in to the black hole. Koga comes rushing towards me to save me but Miroku caught him. Koga shouted,"KAGOOMMEE! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU! DONT FORGET I LOVE YOU MORE THEN THE MUTT!"<br>Inuyasha threw me his fire rat kimono. A single tear falls and hits my ascot as i throw it to Inuyasha he shouts,"KAGOME DONT FORGET THAT I LOVE YOU!"  
>"I love you too INUYASHA!," ii shouted his name and suddenlyim sucked into the black abyss. my backpack bumped into my leg. as i pic it up i see blood drip. my blood. so i rip a bit from my shirt and wraped it around the wound. I lost too much blood! as a spark of light fills the room. i fainted hoping that this was all just a horrible dream.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I look around to see where i was but im... BACK HOME? But my mom is  
>not here only Souta me and...MY DAD? but dad died when Souta<br>was born. He says," Kagome, i didnt know you were home."  
>"Niether did I." i say as if this is the world i grew up in,"Oh Mori<br>came by to give you this but since you were with Inuyasha and all..."  
>I took the letter and it said 'To the scholar of the house' it doesnt seem bad<br>Mori-chan gave it to dad for me after all. The letter said,  
>'Dear sir or madaam,<br>We are pleased to inform you that you will be going to the  
>most prestigious private school in all of Japan, Ouran HIgh School<br>as a scholar and wealthy student. Here are your choices of uniform,  
>please be sure to buy more so youll be prepared for school.<br>With sincerist regards,  
>Ouran High School Host Club'<br>Hm Ouran High School Host Club. well I dont know how im going to be a WEALTHY student  
>but i am a scholar so i guess it was a typo. I hear the doorbell ring and I hear<br>my older brother Mori come in he yells up to me," Kagome pack all of your things  
>Your coming to live with me and cousin Honey!" ah, theres the rich part. But i was shocked to hear Mori-chans voice<br>so low like that. He really grew up,"Ok! im going to pack my stuff!"  
>Then all of a sudden Kilala and Shippo come out from my backpack!<br>"Kilala, Shippo! what were you doing in my backpack? i told you to leave  
>the fight and save yourselves!" i hear a mew from Kilala as if she said sorry.<br>"Well we got hungry and i thought you still had ninja food in your backpack and we  
>saw the myasma so we hid in your 'pack. Im sorry Kagome!" then shippo jumped up into<br>my arms crying.  
>i was so relived to see that two of my friends came through. i started to<br>tear up thinking about my friends. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kaiede. i'll never  
>see any of them ever again. Then Mori-chan comes up and sees me crying. He sat down<br>with me and hugged me and told me that itll be alright and that i can bring Shippo  
>and Kilala with me. I told him i was crying cause of the black hole and that ill<br>never see any of my friends again. Mori, Shippo, even Kilala helped me pack all my  
>stuff. I packed everything i'd need for Honey's house. i packed my acoustic guitar,<br>the electric one that Mori bought me for my birthday,pictures of me with inu and the others  
>and some baggy clothes I like but could never wear. We put the stuff in the moving van.<br>I was on my way to a new life. with only two memories of the past. Shippo was fast asleep  
>on my lap, Kilala was sniffing Mori-chan to see if he was a bad person. and me? I was playing my acoustic. My new adventure awaits me<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

We reached Honey's house and we unpack my stuff, as I walked in I head a childlike yell and suddenly fell onto my butt as a small blonde boy hugged me.

"KAGOME-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE!" Honey smiled and as usual had his small pink bunny with him and he showed him to me.

"USA CHAN IS HAPPY TOO! Come have some cake with me!" he pulls us up and runs us to his tea room with strawberry cake and some tea there.

"uuhhmmmm wha-" Mori comes in and picks me up, "I'm sorry honey but she needs to unpack." He pouts but smiles' nodding as mori takes me to my room, on the second story in the east wing, near his room.

"kagome, this is your room, the room on your right is your own recreational room, and the room on your left is my room. Knock if you need anything." He kissed my forehead and leaves. I slowly open the door to my room and all my stuffs been set up and put away, I sigh as kilala joins me to lay on the king sized bed and curls up on my lap, purring as I pet her gently.

I get a text from a number I don't have on my contacts 'hey cutie, look out your window and please let me in.' "wha- who would send me this text." I go out on to the window and see him, my one and only, my true love sessomaru. I smile and laugh as he comes up and hugs me tightly. I run my fingers through his new shorter silver hair and kiss him passionately.

"My cutie I thought I'd never see you again. I won't ever let you go. Not ever." Sessy said as he kissed my neck and left red marks (hickie). He's wearing a black button up shirt with some black jeans with black converse, his beautiful silver hair now cut now short, and the style sloppy as if he just woke up or someone tussled his hair.

"Sessy! How- wha- how are you here?! I thought you'd be stuck at your old home with… inuyasha..." my happiness turns into sadness as she remembered that my other friends weren't as lucky as sessomaru or kilala and shippo. Sessomaru puts his finger under my chin and lovingly looks into my eyes as he sees my tears he kisses them away.

"I was sucked into that thing naraku made, and I suddenly came here, seeing how this day and age my clothes and hair were out of style, I changed my look to be more, how do you put it now…. Tight looking." That made me laugh, I started crying again, from how hilarious that was, sessomaru, trying to use present slang, was like hearing my grandpa saying fresh or what up dog. He smiled as we head into my room, "I'm going to change, ok?" "Wait, I have an outfit for you. Wear this." Sessomaru hands me a box and I nod, heading for the in room bathroom and look at the outfit, it was a red and black stripped low v-neck with a white top with a tie attached to it, then a black skirt and a cute black kitty hat, "so he wants me to be in his punk image huh?" I mumble as I get dressed, I brush out my hair and put the hat on, stepping out he smiles and takes me to a fast food place for lunch,

Im so sorry I hadn't updated In a long freakin time , my laptop broke and I went through a lot of them, and went thru drama at home with my brother dying in the army, then my cousin who was raped and murdered. Ill update more if I can remember what the other 14 chapters were about /had planned ahead but it's all down the drain./ Shippo, please give the disclaimer since I forgot in the first two –goes to cry in my corner-

Shippo; Kaity-kun doesn't own any rights to inuyasha or ouran high school host club.

Honey and mori; we hope to see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Shippo; Momma! Kaitlyn wants you to say the disclaimer; she's sort of sick and can't talk.

Kagome; alright, Kaitlyn doesn't own inuyasha or ouran high school host club cause if she did Naraku would've died by sessomaru's hand while sessomaru and I have… -/- on with the story. –Goes to kill kait-

CHAPTER 4

"Sis, who's this… and why are you dressed like a punk." Mori said as me and Sessomaru entered my room. Glaring at sessomaru just like inuyasha would, his fists clenched and in a stance like he would pounce and kill him. Yea. Good luck killin him.

"Mori, this is Sessomaru, my boyfriend. And, I like this new outfit. Better than what dad would have me buy." My dad never saw me as a young adult, so he'd buy me stuff that'd make me look like a Loli. Not that I don't like it, it's cute but I think this looks more my age. Sessomaru shook mori's hand and mori seemed to relax a bit more, mori gave sassy 'hurt my sister or do anything to her she doesn't want I'll kill you' look. Sessy, understanding, nods and I lead him to our room.

"GACK! H-HONEY! SHIPPO!" Honey and shippo were eating cake with honey's little rabbit as Kilala was hiding in bed from honey, sensing his unpredictable behavior and now shippo's behavior as well. Sessy is laughing and picks up shippo and plays with him and honey, thinking honey is a kid like shippo.

"Kagome! I was bored and looked for you when I found Shippo! He's really cool! I can't wait to play with him again!" I smile, maybe its ok if shippo and honey are friends. "Shippo is an awesome kid! –"shippo cut him off "I'm not a kid! Im a pup! A Kitsune! I could be 100 for all you know! How old are you. 12?" he says jokingly. Honey looks at shippo confused "No, I'm 17 silly!"

Sessomaru's reaction was priceless. His eyes got bugged and mouthed to me 'seriously?! 17?!' I nodded; honey seemed to have the effect on people that make him think he's a little kid. Mori walks into the room and Sessomaru is yet again surprised that my cousin is 17 when he jumps onto mori and sits on his neck like a kid would their dad.

"Honeynozuka, lets leave them to talk kay?" mori said as he turned to walk away. "ok, night everyone!" he yawns and rubs his eyes as I hand him Usa-chan. As mori closes the door I lay on my bed and kilala jumps onto my chest seeming playful all of a sudden.

"kagome, your family is… unique." I could tell it was a backhanded statement, so I laughed and kissed his cheek. "like your family is normal mr. 'im going to kill my brother and take his sword'" I laughed some more and he held me in his arms and cuddled me as I slowly fell asleep, shippo fell asleep in the little crib I had built for him, kilala laying with shippo, and sessomaru staying up the longest slowly petting my hair and fell asleep last.

END CHAPTER 4

Sessy; good chapter, considering shes sick and has to go to her dads place tomorrow at 5 or 6 am.

-cast nods in agreement-

Me; thanks guys, im slowly remembering the other chapters. So ill update when I remember, im trying to get in at least one chapter a day. Keeps the mean emails away. :3

-host club; we hope to see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! :3 sorry I've been at my dad's place and went to my first concert on Sunday! Then I had band practice and watched nightmare before Christmas cause that's our performance this year.

Tamaki; IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN TIME. I WANNA BE INTRODUCED! WHY HASN'T DADDY BEEN INTRODUCED!

-Everyone sweat drops-

Kyouya; tamaki. Calm down. Oh, and to the readers, kait has informed to to tell you that this story won't have Haruhi in it, if she was it'd compromise the story plots and the events that portray in later chapters. I hope you all understand this.

Thank you kyouya-onii sama. Hikaru, Kaoru, please give the disclaimer –honey jumps onto me and gives me a sip of tea and lets me hold Usa-

Hikaru, kaity doesn't own inuyasha

Kaoru; or the OHSHC,

Both; so ENJOY CHAPTER 5! –waves-

CHAPTER 5

Sessomaru drives off on his motorcycle, how he got one so fast was beyond me. Mori comes in and smiles "hey sis, come on out. I want you to meet my friends from school. And if you want you can change out of the punk stuff. Your regular clothes are still in boxes, so wear my stuff for the time being." I nodded curtly and went to his room, his room was like any other boys room, a bit messy, bed sheets messed up, and posters of a jpop group (vocaloid! :D) we listen to all over his walls. I trip on something and fall into this weird stuff that smells nasty and is gooey. "Shit… now I need to cut it off." I grab scissors and cuts off almost all my hair. I only have enough hair that goes a bit past her ear, and then I put on a baggy tee and some pants and make my way downstairs. 'This shirt won't give my near flatness any notice. Good' I thought to myself as I went into the parlor room where mori and his friends are.

"Kagome, I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Kyouya." Kyouya was a bit smaller then mori, and paler with thin- rimmed round glasses and had a small black book in his hand, his outfit looked like mine, a muscle shirt with some shorts. Theres something…. Scary about kyouya... I don't know why I think so though. He shakes my hand then kissed it as I blush a bit. "nice to meet you Kyouya- Sempai." I bow and smile staying next to mori as he nods and adjusts his glasses. Rude. "you already know your cousin Honey" honey jumps onto me and hugs me and stays like that as mori introduces me to the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, I automatically know the two are separate, not just by hair, but by their personalities. Hikaru's favorite classes are Physics, Chemistry, and Math, his favorite food is Italian and anything super spicy. Kaoru didn't tell me his favorite anything, but even being the younger twin, he's calmer and easier going then his older brother. They stuck next to me and pulled on my cheeks as the last friend was introduced, Tamaki suoh. He's very flamboyant and egotistical, and considers himself the princely type. The others step away as Tamaki took me into his arms and dipped me, looking into my eyes "well hello, I am your prince and knight in shining armor." He came close to kissing me and I closed my eyes tight as I felt myself being carried bridal style. "sessomaru, how are you." I open my eyes and mori pats fluffy on his back as sessomaru glared daggers at Tamaki. "Fine. I wanted to tell Kagome I felt one of her old friends by and that I'd bring them by to say hi." He kisses me and says he'd be back later and leaves. We all sat down as Tamaki left with the wind, dissipating like dust. "Mind if I ask how you and Mori are siblings seeing as you two have no looks in common?" Kyouya asked as he looked at us skeptically pushing his glasses up. "Well, when I was born we had lived in a place where it was always sunny; I was always outside playing near the beach. When kagome was born she was sick and couldn't go out so much. So I got tanner as she stayed a delicate white." Mori explained. I got up, my eyes covered by my bangs. "I'll get some tea for everyone." With that I left. Tamaki came into the kitchen as I was putting the tea in. "kagome, are you ok? Something's bothering you, I know it." He placed his hand on my shoulder and made me face him. I looked into his deep violet eyes as he looked into my brown eyes and hugged me tightly. I started sobbing a bit. Sessomaru says my friends are here… but I don't know how.. I really want to see them but I like hanging out with you guys…." He took hold of my shoulders and looked into my eyes "kagome, I think you should do whats best for yourself. But just remember, daddy will always be here for you" he hugs me again but tighter. Wait. Daddy?! Ill ask him later, "ill stay. I don't want my brother here alone, we just only met up again. Thank you tamaki-sempai." "please, just tamaki when we aren't in school." I nodded and we finished making the tea together and served it." "we thought tamaki had done something to you kagome," kaoru said with a sly smirk on his face. After a few hours we decided itd be a sleep over since I hadn't had a normal one in forever. I was in my room and sessomaru walks in. "its Sango," my eyes grew wider and she came in the door shyly and I hugged her as hard as tamaki would. She laughed and hugged me back. "h-how did you get here?! The black hole only took me kilala and shippo." She explained that narakus wish was impure so it killed him and flew somewhere and how they hunted it down, so they sent sango to my time to let me be with her. I was crying and hugged her tightly. "your staying with me Sango. Ill alert the help to set up a new room and ill tell my brother and cousin."

AUTHOR NOTE I wont update till I get 5 more reviews. Ok? Ok.

Host club; we hope to see you soon!


End file.
